


Dancing across the edge

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Javier is a Mess, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Javier tried to kill himself the day Papa died, David never forgave himself for that. From then on he was determined to be nicer to his brother, and then the apocalypse happened, and there was no sign of Javier, until the Garcías find themselves in the New Frontier.





	Dancing across the edge

**Author's Note:**

> The Walking Dead is owned by TellTale Games.  
> Right so a few changes in this AU:
> 
> 1\. Javier is one of the leaders of The New Frontier instead of David.  
> 2\. David never got separated from Gabe, Kate, and Mariana so David would take Javier's place in the van.  
> 3\. I'm not going to make Javier as harsh as David in his role as one of the leaders of the New Frontier.

         Javier was sitting in his car, with a bottle of pills in his hand. Ever since he was a kid, he’d become the favorite child, and he hated it. David was always quick to remind him of that fact when he was pissed. Last week had been one of those days. One of those days that David reminded him how much of “papa’s favorite”, he was, and how much he hated him. It’s fine, Javier hates himself too.

         He hated how they treated him like he could do no wrong, because then David would take it out on him. He’d wait until everyone was sleeping, and then he’d really let him have it. Depending on his mood, he would either show how pissed off he was with his fists, or his words. Javier honestly preferred for him to beat the shit out of him. Physical wounds heal, but words? That shit stays with you forever. Which is why Javier finds himself unscrewing the cap of a bottle of sleeping pills.

         He’d calculated how many he would have to take in order to die. Had been thinking about it for ages. _I’m no good for anyone. It would be better for everyone if I wasn’t here anymore. Then I wouldn’t be around to continue being a fuck up._ Javier jumps when hears his phone ring. He blinks when he sees David’s number on the caller ID. Sighing, he answers the phone.

         “Hello?” He asks. Javier was tired. He just wanted everything to stop.

         “Hey. It’s time, get over here.” David says on the phone. Javier blinks. _Oh God._

         “Alright, I’ll start packing up.” He lies. He knows that he’s not going to make it. After today, _he_ won’t be alive either. He almost feels bad for them. They were only prepared for Papa’s funeral, but after today, they’ll be having _two_ funerals.

         “ _Now_ , Javi! You need to hurry.” David demands. Javier sighs.

         “Look, I’m not giving you shit, okay? I’m just… You weren’t here when Dad was sick, okay, I get it, but… you need to fuckin’ _be here_ when he goes.” David insists.

         “I can’t. I’m sorry.” Javier apologizes, slowly reaching into the bottle of pills. David frowns when he hears pills rattling.

         “Javi, ¿Qué hace?” He asks.

         “I’m doing the world a favor.” Javier answers.

         “Javi, what are you talking about?” David asks, his voice full of concern.

         “I fucked it up.” Javier states.

         “Fucked _what up_? Javier, what the hell are you talking about?” David asks.

         “My _chance_ David!” Javier shouts. David jumps when he shouts.

         “What chance Javi? _Talk to me_.” He asks with confusion.

         “My chance to be a good _son_ David. That’s what!” Javier answers.

         “Javi what the hell are you _talking_ about? You were a better son than I _ever_ was!” David asked.

         “Bull _shit_ David. A good son would have fucking _been there_ for his cancer ridden father. A good son wouldn’t have run for the hills when he found out he was sick!” Javi shouts. David sighs. This was his fault.

         “Shit Javi, I shouldn’t have said that.” He states.

         “Why not? It’s the fucking _truth_ , isn’t it?” Javier spats.

         “Javi… that’s not—” David starts to say.

         “Yes, it _is_! He’d always call me the perfect son. What a fucking _joke_. I’m a fuck up, and _everybody knows it_. I’m no good for anyone.” Javier growls. David’s heart almost stops when he hears Javier take pills out of the bottle.

         “Shit Javi! That’s _not true!_ ” David shouts.

         “I couldn’t even _be there_ when he was sick, and I lost my baseball career. Shit, I don’t even have a fucking _house_ David!” Javier yells.

         “You _do_ have a house, with _us_ Javi.” David sighs.

         “Only because I’m crashing and can’t get my shit together.” Javier reminds him.

         “Is that what you… you think that you’re not _welcome_ here? Shit Javi you’re _family_!” David exclaims.

         “You can hate me if you want to.” Javi tells him. David’s eyes widened in shock.

         “ _Hate_ you? Javi, I could never!” He gasps.

         “Why not? _I_ _hate me_.” Javier declares.

         “You could have _talked to me_ about all this shit, instead of dealing with it on your own!” David yells.

         “How _could_ I? I was always considered the perfect son, the boy that could do no wrong. Me hating myself? That would shatter the perfect son image.” Javier says bitterly. David hears him take out the pills.

         “Javi you can’t… _I can’t lose you too!_ I just… _can’t_.” David sobs. Javier was shocked when he started crying.

“Javi? Javi? _Javi_? Javier! Javier! Damn it, _don’t do this_! Don’t you fucking _do this_! Where are you?” David demands. Javier sighs and tells him that he’s at the end of the street before hanging up the call and taking the pills. Javier’s world goes black after that.

When Javier wakes up, the first thing he hears is a loud beeping noise. Slowly opening his eyes, he winced at the hospital lights.

         “Uncle Javi? Dad! He’s awake!” Gabe calls out in the hall. David looks at the window. God, how was he supposed to go in there when he was the reason Javi took those damn pills in the first place? When David didn’t walk in there, Kate walked over to him.

         “Hey, you couldn’t have known that he was struggling. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” She says, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I should have known something was wrong when he took off like that.” David sighs.

“Hey, you were struggling yourself with your dad’s cancer.” Kate reminds him.

“He almost fucking _killed himself, because_ of me Kate! As long as I live, I’ll never _forgive_ myself for that.” David says, his voice breaking. Kate frowns and pulls him in for a hug, patting his back as he cries.

“It’s gonna be okay David, he’s alive for you to apologize to.” She tells him. Javier watched the scene in the window in silence until Gabe pulled him in for a hug.

“Thank God you’re okay.” He sighs with relief. Javier frowns when he sees the dried tears in both Gabe and Mariana’s eyes. Mariana pulls Javi in for a hug next, and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Worldwide Suicide Hotlines  
> Talk to someone
> 
> Albania 127
> 
> Algeria 0021 3983 2000 58
> 
> Argentina (054–011) 4758 2554
> 
> Australia 1–800–273–8255
> 
> Austria 142
> 
> Bahamas 328–0922 / 322–4999 /322–2763
> 
> Bahrain 0097 161 199 188/ 0097 161 199 260 / 0097 161 199 191 / 0097 161 199 334
> 
> Barbados (246) 42 99 999
> 
> Belgium 106
> 
> Bolivia 00 591 4 4 25 42 42
> 
> Bostwana 3911270
> 
> Brazil +55 51 211 2888
> 
> Canada 514–723–4000
> 
> China 0800–810–1117
> 
> Colombia (00 57 5) 372 27 27
> 
> Costa Rica 506–253–5439
> 
> Croatia (01) 4833–888
> 
> Cuba 532 348 14 49
> 
> Cyprus +357 77 77 72 67
> 
> Denmark +45 70 201 20
> 
> Ecuador 593 2 6000 477
> 
> Eqypt 762 1602/3
> 
> Estonia 126 /127
> 
> Fiji (0679) 670565
> 
> Finland 040–5032199
> 
> France +33 951 11 61 30
> 
> Germany 0800 1110 222
> 
> Ghana 233 244 846 701
> 
> Greece 1018
> 
> Guatemala 1–800–999–9999
> 
> Guyana +592 223–0001, 223–0009, 600–7896, 623–4444
> 
> Honduras (00 504) 2558 08 08 /2232–1314
> 
> Hong Kong 2389 2222 /2382 0000
> 
> Hungary (46) 323 888
> 
> India 2549 7777
> 
> Iran 1480
> 
> Israel 1201
> 
> Italy 800 86 00 22
> 
> Jamaica 930–1152 / 1–888–429-KARE (5273)
> 
> Japan +81 (0) 3 5286 9090
> 
> Kenya +254 20 300 0378/205 1323
> 
> Latvia 371 67222922
> 
> Liberia 06534308 –
> 
> Lithuania 8–800 2 8888
> 
> Luxembourg 454545
> 
> Malaysia (063) 928 500 39
> 
> Malta 179
> 
> Mauritius 46 48 889
> 
> Mexico 525–510–2550
> 
> Namibia 61–232–221
> 
> Netherlands 0900–113 0 113
> 
> New Zealand 0800 543 354
> 
> Nicaragua 2311–7361
> 
> Norway +47 815 33 300
> 
> Papua New Guinea 675 326 0011 (Daytime only)
> 
> Peru (00 51 1) 273 8026
> 
> Philippines (02) 8969191 /893 7606
> 
> Poland 52 70 000 /52 70 988
> 
> Portugal (+351) 225 50 60 70
> 
> Russia 007 (8202) 577–577
> 
> Samoa 32000
> 
> Serbia 037 23 025
> 
> Singapore 1800 221 4444
> 
> South Africa 0861 322 322
> 
> South Korea (02) 715 8600
> 
> Spain 0145 900 50
> 
> Sri Lanka 011 057 2222662
> 
> St. Vincent (784) 456 1044
> 
> Sudan (249) 11–555–253
> 
> Sweden (46) 31 711 2400
> 
> Switzerland 143  
> suicide prevention
> 
> Thailand (02) 713–6793
> 
> Tonga 23000 /25144
> 
> Trinidad & Tobago (868) 645 2800
> 
> Turkey 182
> 
> UK & Ireland +44 8457 90 90 90
> 
> Ukraine 058
> 
> USA 1–800–273-TALK(8255)
> 
> United States Crisis Text Line If you are immediately concerned about  
> yourself or a friend, reach out for help: TEXT: 741741 http://www.crisistextline.org/
> 
> Venezuela 0241–8433308
> 
> Zimbabwe (9) 650 00


End file.
